Doctors Orders
by thebigbadboss69
Summary: In Beach City - you are here for a fun and relaxing vacation but you don't quite feel right so you go to the local hospital, however as you see the best doctor Beach City has to offer you get MUCH MORE than you bargained for... (NSFW, not gender specific, heswaran X Reader)


You go to the doctors for a check-up. The doc greets you with a brief introduction. "My name is Dr. Maheswaran" and tells you with a stern tone "sit on the bed". You begin to explain what your ailment is but as you are mid sentence she tells you "I will now examine you" as she gives off a hint of a grin.

Without any explanation she puts her hand on your forehead and calmly says "I need to check your core-temperature".

Dr. Maheswaran then tells you in a low and commanding tone "turn around and pull your trousers and underwear down so I may examine you further". You do so without question.

She plants her hand onto the top of your back, slowly pushing your torso lower and lower until your face and chest is pressing against the medical bed. Your rear is elevated and every inch of your nether regions is exposed.

Feeling nervous you muster the courage to ask "is this really necessary doc?" to which Dr. Maheswaran replies with "I assure you, you are in good hands. Remain calm and this will go smoothly".

Feeling reassured the tension you had felt up till now starts to lessen. As you calm down you hear a wet noise being applied to the doctors fingers. With her other hand she moves aside your luscious cheeks, placing and presses one finger gently against your anus.

Not long later she rotates that finger around and around, for unknown reasons to you this relaxes you and your anus eases up. A minute into this anal massage using nothing but her finger you realise she isn't wearing gloves, nor was any lube applied. It doesn't take you long to figure out that she slavered her saliva onto her hand, covering her bare fingers.

Upon your realisation Dr. Maheswaran proceeds with prodding and poking at your now tender asshole, until she finally slips through the entrance and worms its way through you till it hits a sensitive spot, which sends shock waves up your body. This sensation is new, not like any you had felt before.

When her finger finally reached it's length she keeps it in place, letting it settle briefly. Unable to move you wait for the doctors next move, to which you don't have to wait long. She retracts her finger from your loosening anus, taking her time to insure that you feel every inch and before the tip of her finger leaves your asshole she rams it back in with a great deal of force. As you grit your teeth, the facial expression of uncertain pleasure turns Dr. Maheswaran on immensely. She repeats this a couple of times before she keeps the motion to a steady pace.

After several minutes of taking her finger into your still tight asshole your body begins to feel hot, but what surprises you more is that your ass is bouncing up and down on her finger all on it's own. Seeing your body being responsive to her "treatment", while biting her bottom lip she proceeds to probe by adding another finger into your already stuffed anus. Having her two, warm fingers inside of your newly expanding ass is making your heart race unlike anyone close to you before. Your mind beings to go somewhat blank, no longer having any doubts as to this "procedure".

The moment that both fingers reach their length and hit several of your sensitive spots your body begins to quiver with ecstasy. Feeling this sensation for so long, you notice that you are reaching your limit, you know that you are about to cum any moment from now, however this does not last long as Dr. Maheswaran removes both of her fingers from your now gaping asshole. She licks and sucks her fingers as though she had honey on them. You take a minute to catch your breath.

What seemed to be many minutes later you hear a belt fall to the ground and a zip lower. Before you have time to think Dr. Maheswaran walks up to your still bare bottom, presses her weight up against your ass, then your anus feels something soft to the touch, yet rock solid.

Your mind goes through all the possibilities as to what it maybe but when she smothers your anus with a thick and juicy fluid you soon realise what this meaty, overgrown object is. She has placed her dick onto you and is leaking precum all over your asshole.

You let out a with-strained and muffled moan. Dr. Maheswaran hears this, to which she becomes so horny that she can no longer hold herself back from breaking you in. No longer is she going to wait, so she puts all of her might in and forcefully penetrates your small, narrow butthole with her sturdy, large cock. The girth alone is incredible but the length and how far into your now slobbering asshole it goes is breath taking. No inch of your ass is spared from the sheer magnitude of Dr. Maheswaran's monstrous cock. It seems as though it has no end.

After her cock somehow manages to go all the way through to the base, she takes a moment to appreciate the warmth and tightness of this ass in front of her eyes. This short moment passes and she then begins to thrust back and forth as hard and fast as your asshole will allow it to manoeuvre. You try your hardest to not make a sound but the overwhelming pleasure of being pounded by such a domineering woman is too much for you to take. You let out the kinds of moans that many people dream of.

After 15 minutes of non-stop fucking your ever-loosening asshole, she whispers into your ear with velvet laced words "be sure to take ALL of my medicine" and not a moment later she fills your ass with cum, to the point that your stomach feels full to the brim.

After an hour of fucking your asshole to to the point of it never being the same again Dr. Maheswaran is at last satisfied that you took as much of her cum as possible. She removes her semi-hard dick from your flaccid and gaping asshole. Leaving you to recuperate she then looks you straight in the eyes and with a faint smirk and says "be sure to come back in a week for another dose of your medicine".


End file.
